parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin
Ultimateboy13's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast Dinosaurs *Barney - Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) (TV & Movies) *Baby Bop - Angelica Pickles (Nickelodeon's Rugrats and All Grown Up) *BJ - Arthur Read (PBS Kids' Arthur) *Riff - Casper (TV & Movies) (with Charlene the Chipette as Extra) Children *Tina (Barney) - Cindy Brady *Luci (Barney) - Marcia Brady *Michael (Barney) - Greg Brady *Derek - Bobby Brady (with Oliver Tyler as an extra) *Kathy (Barney) - Jodie Sweetin *Min - Candace Cameron *Tosha - Lindsey Kingston-Persons *Shawn - Caillou *Julie - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *David - James Wilson *Carlos - Harry Potter *Jason (from TV series) - Michael (Barney) *Juan - Dewey Wilkerson (Malcolm In The Middle) *Kenneth - Macaulay Culkin *Maria - Kami *Ashley and Alissa - Bina and Marisa North & Debbie and Darla Donaldson *Hannah - Sally Smith *Jeff - Charlie Brown *Kim - Lizzie McGuire *Linda - Tina (Still Standing) *Robert - Tai Kamiya *Keesha - Little Bo Peep (Mother Goose Club) *Stephen - Forrest Landis *Kristen - Lisa (Kelsey White) *Emily - Emily Yeung *Jill - Annie (character) *Chip - Bow Wow *Danny - Harry Takayama' '(Full House) *Curtis - Alex D. Linz *Mario - Jonathan Lipnicki *Gianna - Rachel (Barney & Friends) *Angela - Hailey Noelle Johnson *Beth - Shawna Waldron *Whitney - Kady Kyle (My Wife & Kids) *Sarah - Schuyler Fisk *Kami - Katie (Kids For Character) *Nick - Diego (Nickelodeon's Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go and Dora and Friends) *Scott - Leon MacNeal *Jamal - Chuckie Finster *Stacy - Emily Rose Everhard *Colleen - Emily *Laura - Mia Talerico *Jackson - Noah Gray-Cabey *David (Emillio Mazur) - Roddy (DreamWorks' Flushed Away) *Miguel - Little Bill *Rachel - Maddie Fretz *Anna - Anna Chlumsky *Kevin - Daniel Cook *Emma - Aspen Clark *Ben - Greg *Tracy - Carrie Barker *Nathan - Mickey Mouse *Lucas - Baby Kermit and lots more! Alvin Says Alvin Says is a segment at the end of most episodes. Alvin says "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. In the first seasons, Alvin usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you.". Starting from Seasons 1 and 3, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for Alvin Says!", also, after the end of the segment, Alvin emerges onscreen and says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye before the end credits. Seasons A&F Season 1.png|A&F Season 1|link=A&F Season 1 A&F Season 2.png|A&F Season 2|link=A&F Season 2 new A&F Season 3.png|A&F Season 3|link=A&F Season 3 Seasons 4, 5 & 6.png|A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6|link=A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6 New A&F_Seasons_7,_8_&_9.png|A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9|link=A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9 Gallery 90s_alvin_by_boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney 2e1191eb4c80ea2cb25a31ad6ec5a1be--chipmunks-lima.jpg|Simon Seville, theodore_evolution_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tueha.jpg|Theodore Seville, 0dffc6754dd89329075dc3172c8f3cf4.jpg|Brittany Miller, 1ea9d81c4abbf1960bc001fcb09992b4--chipmunks-halloween-ideas.jpg|Jeanette Miller, eleanor_miller_by_lova_notta_hatta.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) angelica_pickles_90s_cartoons_art_jam_by_jorgeskunk-d9x5ljn.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ 314053_full.jpg|Casper as Riff hqdefaultCharlene.jpg|Charlene the Chipette as Extra (Riff) 2186826-cindy_brady_7.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina article-1077613-021BD500000005DC-287_468x500.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci MV5BMTgzMDE3NzQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjU1MTAwNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael bobby-drums-2.gif|Bobby Brady as Derek RWRxmcO_6wmQyuIjTmJSgi3QTvs_7hSQ1txx2kXYKTI.jpg|Oliver Tyler as an extra (Derek) Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|Jodie Sweetin as Kathy DJ Season 1.png|Candace Cameron as Min aaawt67.jpg|Lindsey Kingston-Persons as Tosha Caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou as Shawn Medium patty 001.jpg|Peppermint Patty as Patty 286076-michelle-tanner-mk-fullscreen-1.jpg|Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Julie James03bg.jpg|James Wilson as David Harry-Potter-Prequel.jpg|Harry Potter as Carlos Dewey as Todd.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Juan Michael.jpg|Michael as Jason Home-Alone-image-home-alone-36360083-1280-688.jpg|Macaulay Culkin as Kenneth barneyo49.jpg|Kami as Maria mcymo024.jpg|Bina and Marisa North as Ashley DebbieandDarla51.png|Debbie and Darla Donaldson as Alissa sad-sally1.jpg|Sally Smith as Hannah charli-brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Jeff Lizzie-McGuire-Hair_Some-Curls-1.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Kim Soleil_Borda.jpg|Tina Kathleen Miller as Linda tai.jpg|Tai Kamiya as Robert rainbow-rainbow-mother-goose-clu-960x540.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha forrest-landis-summertime.jpg|Forrest Landis as Stephen Lisa.jpg|Lisa (Kelsey White) as Kristen emily-yeung-s01e11_xlg_1280x720.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily A.jpg|Annie (character) as Jill LikeMike-1024x576.jpg|Bow Wow as Chip harry.jpg|Harry Takayama as Danny MK.png|Alex D. Linz as Curtis jli-likemike_55.jpg|Jonathan Lipnicki as Mario Rachell.jpg|Rachel as Gianna 003DDC_Halley_Johnson_005.jpg|Hailey Noelle Johnson as Angela enhanced-26277-1412646929-1.jpg|Shawna Waldron as Beth Tony Toponi in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tony Toponi as Tony 6734308_std.jpg|Kady Kyle as Whitney 4y4rvvp.png|Schuyler Fisk as Sarah Katie (from KFC).jpg|Katie as Kami roommates-diego-giant-sticker-2.jpg|Diego (Go Diego Go) as Nick hqdefault hjklljknm.jpg|Leon MacNeal as Scott Chuckie_Finster_(All_Grown_Up).png|Chuckie Finster as Jamal 090214195342_2702.jpg|Mia Talerico as Laura Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg|Emily as Colleen Fr..jpg|Noah Gray-Cabey as Jackson Emily Everhard's images.jpg|Emily Rose Everhard as Stacy 37974-27262.gif|Roddy as David Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Miguel Hqdefault (15)-0.jpg|Maddie Fretz as Rachel Vada.jpg|Anna Chlumsky as Anna christian_buenaventura.jpg|Christian Buenaventura as Ryan Tina456.jpg|Tina as Olivia Special.jpg|Keesha as Tracy Kathy748.jpg|Kathy as Amy Im_molly.png|Sophie as Molly Bro.gif|Brother Bear as Ethan 070301023125_yavdebw71r.jpg|Molly as Allison Whitney.jpg|Whitney as Emma Asfsaf.png|Tosha as Lindsey MV5BMTQ2ODUzNTU1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTA3NjEyMjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Wimzie as Claire Ke﻿lly.jpg|Kelly as Sadie﻿ wee-sing-o.gif|Laurie as Bethany Mokey.jpg|Mokey Fraggle as Lacey lucasasBabykermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Lucas Emily2.png|Emily Elizabeth Howard as Melissa Jerry_Mathers_Leave_It_to_Beaver_1958.JPG|Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver as Peter E.b. made it 1.png|Hop as Scott Char 67072.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Josh 063.png|Aspen Clark as Emma Iris in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Iris as Bridget Danny_Cat.png|Danny Cat as Danny Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Haley Sly-baby-geniuses-5.98.jpg|Sly as Riley 5159d97feab8ea7f0c000004-750-562.jpg|Whit, baby-geniuses-760099l.jpg|Carrie, Maxresdefault6baby.jpg|Lexi, Ducy, Basil, Teddie, Archievlcsnap-2010-12-11-12h40m46s120.png|Archie, Finkleman-superbabies-baby-geniuses-2-4.34.jpg|Finkleman, Rosita-superbabies-baby-geniuses-2-78.2.jpg|Rosita, Alex-superbabies-baby-geniuses-2-6.41.jpg|Alex, Leo-Myles-Gerry-Fitzgerald-Superdzieciaki-Geniusze-w-pieluchach-2-Baby-Kahuna.jpg|Kahuna as Extras (Riley) Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer as Samantha jurnee-smollett-then.jpg|Denise Frazer as Melanie 06491f40a4a3637ab0ad56696e88401d.jpg|Rudy as Abigail Gary-Coleman-as-Arnold-diffrent-strokes-18022852-640-480.jpg|Gary Coleman {Arnold Jackson} as Jason Sara.jpg|Sara as Jessica CarlyNaples.png|Carly Naples as Madison 1238971019_KSong3_051.jpg|Chris Finch as Matthew Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Patty Francine_Frensky.png|Francine Frensky as Kelly Che E.jpg|Greg as Ben Crushspot-378x353.png|Vanessa Alston as Chaddie Brian Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin as Bingo Manny as Dil Pickles.jpg|Manny as Jordan Kaufman Mallow (Sun and Moon).png|Mallow as Eva Boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png|Boots as Victor Dragon Tales Emmy.png|Emmy as Megan Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg|Penny as Olivia 250px-190Aipom.png|Aipom as Lily Amy Lawrence.jpg|Amy Lawrence as Amy Laura-the-carrot-jonah-a-veggietales-movie-9.21.jpg|Laura as Mei 61b9ef2a5e51957bc461d2a4f83b442f.png|Mickey Mouse as Nathan Rip my childhood friend by nikkdisneylover8390-da89sxf.jpg|Nikki as Heidi Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Claire Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover as Tyler Eliza.png|Eliza as Sofia 1180778978 f.jpg|Nellie as Tori PupCaroline.jpg|Caroline Botehlo as Myra Lola.png|Lola as Kelly Mikey Walsh.jpg|Mikey as Marcos Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents.jpg|Timmy Turner as Dylan Tails (Sonic X).png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Noah wiggle_narrowweb__300x307,0.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Rainbow Beard the Pirate homer-zuckerman-charlottes-web-8.53.jpg|Farmer Zuckerman as Farmer Henderson Fairy_Godmother_(Shrek).gif|The Fairy Godmother as Mother Goose The_Alvin_doll_as_it_would_play_the_part_of_the_Barney_doll..jpg|The Alvin doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Kids IMG_20190727_091437520.jpg IMG_20190727_091457232.jpg IMG_20190727_091522443.jpg IMG_20190727_091548711.jpg IMG_20190727_091657202.jpg IMG_20190727_091722907.jpg IMG_20190727_091743838.jpg IMG_20190727_091812892.jpg IMG_20190727_091845867.jpg IMG_20190727_091859704.jpg IMG_20190727_091921596.jpg IMG_20190727_092058062.jpg IMG_20190727_092120901.jpg IMG_20190727_092135882.jpg IMG_20190727_092200452.jpg IMG_20190727_092215741.jpg IMG_20190727_092244538.jpg IMG_20190727_092319288.jpg IMG_20190727_092343308.jpg IMG_20190727_092400759.jpg IMG_20190727_092421493.jpg IMG_20190727_092713351.jpg IMG_20190727_092732818.jpg IMG_20190727_092745111.jpg IMG_20190727_092753450.jpg IMG_20190727_092805130.jpg IMG_20190727_092820160.jpg IMG_20190727_092836611.jpg IMG_20190727_092848430.jpg IMG_20190727_092906160.jpg IMG_20190720_102453531.jpg IMG_20190720_200108033.jpg IMG_20180514_113106.jpg IMG_20180514_113132.jpg IMG_20180514_113148.jpg IMG_20180514_113203.jpg IMG_20180514_113219.jpg IMG_20180514_113408.jpg IMG_20180514_113423.jpg IMG_20180514_113439.jpg IMG_20180514_113507.jpg IMG_20180514_113558.jpg IMG_20180514_113615.jpg IMG_20180514_113756.jpg IMG_20180514_113815.jpg IMG_20180514_113832.jpg IMG_20180514_114005.jpg IMG_20180514_114025.jpg IMG_20180514_114044.jpg IMG_20180514_114059.jpg IMG_20180514_114113.jpg IMG_20180514_114124.jpg IMG_20180514_114140.jpg IMG_20180514_114212.jpg IMG_20180514_155227.jpg IMG_20180514_155503.jpg IMG_20180514_155543.jpg IMG_20180514_155615.jpg IMG_20180514_155640.jpg IMG_20180514_155702.jpg IMG_20180514_155753.jpg IMG_20180514_195027.jpg IMG_20180514_195039.jpg IMG_20180514_195039.jpg IMG_20180514_195051.jpg IMG_20180514_195100.jpg IMG_20180514_195119.jpg IMG_20180514_195128.jpg IMG_20180514_195141.jpg IMG_20180514_202515.jpg IMG_20180514_202533.jpg IMG_20180514_202617.jpg IMG_20180514_202631.jpg IMG_20180515_010212.jpg IMG_20180515_010259.jpg IMG_20180515_010355.jpg IMG_20180515_010736.jpg IMG_20180515_010800.jpg IMG_20180515_010821.jpg IMG_20180515_010834.jpg IMG_20180515_011237.jpg IMG_20180515_011314.jpg IMG_20180515_011355.jpg IMG_20180515_011411.jpg IMG_20180515_011759.jpg IMG_20180515_011827.jpg IMG_20180515_011918.jpg IMG_20180515_011946.jpg IMG_20180515_012008.jpg yumhqdefaultyum.jpg IMG_20190824_031126477.jpg IMG_20190824_031229614.jpg IMG_20190824_031242866.jpg IMG_20190824_031326843.jpg IMG_20190824_031336407.jpg IMG_20190824_031438270.jpg IMG_20190824_031445993.jpg IMG_20190824_031452938.jpg IMG_20190824_031459086.jpg IMG_20190824_031505558.jpg IMG_20190824_031512984.jpg IMG_20190907_101618881.jpg IMG_20190907_101643050_BURST001.jpg IMG_20190907_101654105.jpg IMG_20190907_101717992.jpg IMG_20190907_101730734_BURST001.jpg IMG_20190907_101755957.jpg IMG_20190907_101807252.jpg IMG_20190907_101820201.jpg IMG_20190907_101833929.jpg IMG_20190907_101840434.jpg IMG_20190907_101846821.jpg IMG_20190907_101855093.jpg IMG_20190907_102214676.jpg IMG_20190907_102226916.jpg IMG_20190907_102241451.jpg IMG_20190907_102249514.jpg IMG_20190907_102304122.jpg IMG_20190907_102319556.jpg IMG_20190907_102331462.jpg IMG_20190907_102402093.jpg IMG_20190907_102430199.jpg IMG_20190907_102439609.jpg IMG_20190907_102447042.jpg IMG_20190907_102513856.jpg IMG_20190907_102556860.jpg IMG_20190907_102614089.jpg IMG_20190907_103015257.jpg IMG_20190907_103025742.jpg IMG_20190907_103033427.jpg IMG_20190907_103100040.jpg IMG_20190907_103107966.jpg IMG_20190907_103413604.jpg IMG_20190907_103427224.jpg IMG_20190907_103442018.jpg IMG_20190907_103455437.jpg IMG_20190907_103502797_BURST001.jpg IMG_20190907_103541593.jpg IMG_20190907_103552177.jpg IMG_20191026_093522264.jpg IMG_20191026_093559842.jpg IMG_20191026_093616096.jpg IMG_20191026_093628532.jpg IMG_20191026_093645041.jpg IMG_20191026_093712754.jpg IMG_20191026_093813716.jpg IMG_20191026_093901072.jpg IMG_20191026_093913846.jpg IMG_20191118_133352364.jpg IMG_20191118_133408884.jpg IMG_20191118_135405310.jpg IMG_20191216_054255.jpg IMG_20191216_054306.jpg IMG_20191216_054319.jpg Barneyn22.jpg Barneyn40.jpg Barneyp57.jpg Barneyp58.jpg Barneyp59.jpg Barneyp60.jpg Screenshot_20200212-115108.png Screenshot_20200212-115147.png Screenshot_20200212-115218.png Screenshot_20200212-115240.png Screenshot_20200212-115404.png Screenshot_20200212-115430.png Screenshot_20200212-115500.png Screenshot_20200212-115523.png Trivia * Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Seasons Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Segments Category:Videos Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares